Wake Up A New Person
by SharpKc
Summary: Kara was abused by her step-father for almost her whole life. One day she was sick of it and ran away. Then she runs into trouble. She meets a Aphrodite boy named Mat, very handsome. (This is from a forum, its called Camp Half-Blood Demi-Gods so go join!)


Let me get this straight. EVERY half-blood dies. Everyone. Either from old age, monsters, being hunted down, killed by gods, getting killed by other campers, or worse, getting killed by your siblings.

No matter how hard you try, you will die. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. No one knows. But what if we did know? What if we knew, somehow, when, where, and how would we die? Would you try to stop it? Would you face the fact it will happen no matter what? Would you live your life to the fullest? Or would you live your life in fear for the rest of the time being?

Whatever you do, choose wisely.

**Chapter One**

Kara sighed as she saw her house. She walked up the porch steps, slowly. Her heart pounding; then a sigh of relief escaped her lips. Her step-fathers wasn't in the driveway. She then quickly opened the door, shutting it and locking it behind her.

Kara headed upstairs, pulling out her ponytail, letting her long dark blonde hair fall to her shoulders. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she swiveled to the left and walked down the short hallway, to her room. She heard the front door open and gasped. Her step-father was home.

"Kara!" He yelled. "I told you not to shut the door you _stupid _girl!" He shouted. "Get down here! Now!" Kara was shaking. She slowly made her way down the stairs, going as slow as possible. "Come on!" He growled. She then quickened her pace, just a little.

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care! I told you not to lock it!" He interrupted. Once Kara was at the bottom of the stairs he slapped her. Kara fell to the ground with a scream. "Thats what you get!" He laughed, then took a drink of his beer.

He walked away, leaving Kara in tears. She quickly stood up and ran up the stairs. Kara slammed the door behind her, locking it. She went into her bathroom and looked at her eye. It was black and swollen. Kara started crying again, but each tear felt like a bee sting to the eye.

Kara turned on the fosset, running cold water on a dirty rag. She gently placed it on her eye, wincing in pain. This had to stop.

Kara got a stupid idea. She ran to her closet and opened it, grabbed a bag. She started stuffing it with her cloths and other things, like her teddy bear. It admired the stuffed toy, even though she was 15. Kara gave it a hug before stuffing it into the bag. She zipped it shut and opened the windowsill.

Kara and her parents lived in an apartment building, Kara had the window by the stairs. She climbed out of it and quickly ran down the stairs, rushing a little too much.

Once Kara reached the end, she did a little victory jump off two steps. Then, she ran, not looking back, just running, for something she didn't quite know yet.

Kara stopped, she knew she must of ran about two miles, out of sight. She smiled, now knowing why she ran. She ran for freedom. Laughing, Kara sat down on a park bench, giggling. She would _never_ go back, _ever._

It started raining, soaking Kara to the bone. But she didn't care. She started laughing and jumping around in the rain, her freedom was all she cared about. Kara then wondered if her parents would come after her. She stopped dancing. Kara sighed and slung the bag over her shoulder.

Kara started walking again, she didn't like being alone. Kara was shivering now, it was still raining. She cursed under her breath.

Then she saw something, something she would never forget. It was a Cyclopes? Whatever it was, it was running toward her, with a giant club. Kara screamed, she started running. The Cyclopes was faster, it grabbed Kara and looked at her.

"Half-Blood." It mumbled. Kara was squirming in its hand, yelled and screaming.

"Let go!" She cried.

"Not Aphrodite Half-Blood." It grumbled. Kara was confused.

Number One- There was a Cyclopes

Number Two- She might die

Number Three- Aphrodite? Wasn't that a fruit?

"Over here you big hairy creep!" A girls yell came. She saw holding a spear, was it electrocuting? She ran at him and stabbed him in the leg, though it didn't even faze the giant. The Cyclopes bent down and took a big sniff of the girl, she stood still.

"Ares, Half-blood." He grunted. The girl got her spear free and jumped onto its toe, she started climbing.

"Mat!" She yelled. She was holding on for dear life now, the Cyclopes was trying to shake her off. "Mat!" She screamed. The Cyclopes had grabbed her, it looked at Kara, then the girl.

"Let her go!" A boys voice yelled. Thats when he jumped out of a tree, daggers in his hands. He landed on the Cyclopes's shoulder.

_Oh holy cow..._ Thats what Kara thought when she saw him. He had dark brown hair with warm hazel eyes. He was in battle armor, but it looked even better. He was ripped, not to much, but mostly near his biceps. Kara then thought if she was drooling. Thank god she wasn't.

The Cyclopes looked at the boy and sniffed. "Aphrodite.." The beast smiled, Kara wished he hadn't. His teeth were twisted and pointing in all ways.

"Melissa! Run!" He yelled to the girl. She nodded and managed to get an arm free. She stabbed the Cyclopes in the finger; he didn't like that. The giant dropped her, Melissa landed on her feet with a smile, then looked at me. Her smile disappeared.

The boy ran towards me, the Cyclopes tried swatting him away, but the boy was light on his feet, dodging the swipe and kept running. Once he reached me he gave a smile, it was almost golden. He was tanner up close, his teeth pure white. Kara just stared, mouth open.

"Im Mat." He smiled.

"K-Kara." She stuttered. Mat nodded and started pulling out his daggers.

"Mat!" Kara yelled. Once Mat looked behind him, it was too late. the Cyclopes smacked him off. It dropped Kara and walked towards Mat. It looked like his was fazed, not moving.

Melissa ran towards him, the Cyclopes just stepped on her, a bone-crushing sound was heard.

"Melissa!" Mat screamed in terror. The Cyclopes kept walking towards Mat, a big smile on its face. Mat still wasn't moving, just staring at what was Melissa.

Kara shook off what had just happened and ran toward Mat. She stood in front of him. Unlucky time. The Cyclopes was about to hit him with his club, but Kara jumped in the way. She screamed, but no pain.

A giant lightning bolt struck from the sky, electrocuting the Cyclopes. It yelped in pain. Then glared at Kara. It smacked it with its club before falling to its knees, it was fried.

Kara screamed when the club hit her, She sailed into a tree and heard a snap. Either that was her, or the tree. "Kara!" Mat yelled, he was now on his feet; running towards her.

Mat knelt down by her and scooped her in his arms. Kara was knocked out cold. He could tell her arm was broken, nothing a little ambrosia can't fix.

Once Mat reached the camp, he walked into the infirmary and set Kara down on a bed. Apollo campers then started to work on her. Pouring nectar down her throat.

Kara sat up slowly, her hand on her head. "Where..." She said, then she looked at Mat.

"Hey, Kara." He smiled. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
